Making Memories
by stuckybeliever
Summary: A ongoing bunch of Steve and Bucky one-shots. Just drabbles which won't be updated constantly. Rated M just to be safe.
1. First Glance

Steve had always liked being alone, especially when he was drawing. He would sit for hours and just watch the pencil swirl all over the page, letting his hand do all the work. Sometimes, it didn't turn out so good but there were some masterpieces that had come out of letting his thoughts roam about.

This is what he had planned when he strolled into his local coffee shop, just a street away from his new apartment in Washington DC.

He was immediately hit with the scent of coffee brewing in the machine and the warmth of the place. He'd always enjoyed that too. The warmth that felt like a big hug squeezing around him, warming him to his bones, weaving all through to reach every end. This was the warmth he always welcomed and that which he received when he walked into the familiar coffee shop.

Striding to the counter and ordering the usual (a decaffeinated mocha and fat-free bagel), he sat down in his usual corner, hidden away from most of the shop, closer to the bathroom and more secluded than the rest of the seating. That's where he sat as he pulled out his sketchbook and pencil, casually running it over the paper, eventually ending up with a drawing of the artwork on the wall next to him, as if it was a perfect photograph.

"You know, you have a real knack for that." He barely caught on the comment, deep in concentration with his artwork.

His eyes gazed up shyly to reply when he saw it. Him.

The first thing he noticed were his gorgeous eyes. A sort of darker blue that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, or was that him. And his hair, long and curving just past his jaw, a deep brown that was highlighted in the sun. He was dressed in a apron, with a simple grey sweater underneath, the sleeves showing underneath, with a simple pair of black jeans accentuating his long legs.

"Sorry if I'm intruding. Just here to bring your order." He added, shyly looking away. "But you are pretty damn good."

He set the bagel down with his right hand and extended it to him. "James Buchanan Barnes at your service, quite literally." He shot him a smile, which warmed Steve, maybe more than anything ever could.

"You can call me Bucky."

"Steven Grant Rogers, but just Steve is fine." Extending his own hand, he went for Bucky's right and in a quick succession of movements, his hand bumped against the cup of coffee and it was all over him. He was left with a soaked shirt and a bumbling Bucky, apologizing over and over again.

Once again lost in a blur of Bucky's fast movements and speech, he was ushered to the empty public bathroom with his shirt being ripped off of him.

"Uh-U-Umm. Do you need help with that? Are you okay? Did it burn? Did it stain?" Bucky stammered, worry and distress in his voice and eyes.

Steve slowly looked up into Bucky's eyes, almost not noticing the little specks of bright glistening blue in the wide sea of darker blue, almost the same colour of his own.

He reluctantly pulled the buttons loose of his shirt and opened it slightly, now showing his white singlet housing a darker brown stain over his stomach.

"Bucky," he spoke softly. "It's okay. I'm okay."

He once again held Bucky's gaze, diving deeper into the sea of blue. Stepping closer, he gripped Bucky's hands with his and pulled him close. Of his own accord Bucky grabbed the openings of Steve's shirt and pried it off his body, Steve slightly shivering whenever his fingertips grazed his skin.

"It's okay," Steve whispered. Leaning in slightly, Bucky placed his lips on the side of his jaw. Then the corner of his mouth, relishing over Steve's breath catching at each moment.

Bucky leaned in gently, his breath fanning over his face. Steve unknowingly held his breath. Gliding past his jaw, his lips brushed against his ear, feeling his hot breath once again.

"Is this okay with you?" He pulled back slightly, Steve's expression a mixture of lust and panic, the lust darkening his eyes, into so many shades of blue swirling together.

Staring him right in the eyes, he responded.

"Absolutely."


	2. Mischief Managed

As soon as he had walked in, Steve knew to expect trouble. Bucky mouth only formed that smile when he had something planned. He should know. In the past few months of having Bucky always by his side, he had committed every facial expression and quirk of his to memory. He knew that he chews at his bottom lip only when he's worried or that when he smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners. Like he knew that when that smirk was on his face, he was up to something.

Steve, wary of Bucky at this precise moment, was stretched across the sofa in the living room, with his legs reaching the other end, a book held in his hands, resting it slightly on his chest. He was intrigued as to what Bucky's plan was, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

He continued reading his book. According to Sam and Natasha, the Harry Potter series was essential to anyone in the current era and at first, he wanted to simply amuse their interests by reading it, finding the idea of magic absurd but as time went on, he couldn't put the book down. Now, reading the Half-Blood Prince, he was entranced by the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hey Buck," he called to his lover, not letting his eyes wander from the page.

"Hi, Steve." He replied back. Steve, while entranced with the story, he was lucky to even pick up on the mischievous tone in his voice. Slightly worried about his plans, he decided to defiantly ignore it. Boy was that difficult.

"Watcha doing?" Bucky asked, wandering over to where he was comfortably seated.

"Just doing some light reading." Steve smoothly replied, turning the page.

Bucky glances down at the cover. "Ah. Harry Potter. Heard they're a pretty good read. But you know what's better?" he inched closer to where he was sitting.

"No. What's better?" Steve questioned cautiously, yet not letting his eyes leave the page, unsure of the direction of the conversation.

Looking him straight in the eyes, Bucky straddled his waist and replied.

"Fucking me, right here, right now, on this very couch."

"Really?" Steve had slightly zoned out, barely paying attention as he keenly followed the plot of the story.

"Really." Bucky retorted right back to his lover. He had prepared for Steve's steady stance, which was what why he decided to up the ante.

"Well, maybe later, Buck. This is actually quite a satisfying read." Steve mumbled, barely acknowledging Bucky's move to wriggle around slightly, causing his member to become on edge.

Ignoring the sudden but expected sensation, he bit his lip, continuing his reading. He knew that when Bucky put his mind to something, he would pursue it with a desperate hunger lit inside of him. In this case, making Steve succumb to his every move.

Bucky shuffled against him again, Steve's sensitive cock picking up on the action. Slightly wriggling himself, he concentrates harder on the book, letting Bucky's slow, torturous movement continue with not even a quiet gasp or a muffled moan.

Bucky, slowly getting restless, slowly started grinding on him, his hips moving relentlessly against Steve's crotch, eventually eliciting a groan from him.

"What?" Bucky questioned innocently, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh nothing. It's just quite a shock, you know, Dumbledore's death." He replied coolly, immediately noticing a shift in Bucky's attitude.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky spoke with a hint of an edge hidden in his voice, which Steve picked up on.

"Yup."

With a sudden, swift movement, Bucky flung the book out of his hands and blindly threw it behind him.

Steve didn't bother hiding his surprise and lust. He'd observed Bucky and his many emotions, but this was a shock. He thought he'd keep teasing and eventually give it a break but this was a little unexpected.

"When I said fucking me here would be great, it wasn't a question." He stated, rubbing his crotch into Steve's while leaning lower to capture his lips with his lover's.

Steve openly accepted his action of passion and bit back on Bucky's bottom lip, causing him to push lower onto himself, moving his hips even more against his member, leaving him standing on edge.

They continued making out, rough, hot, sensually rubbing, both intentional and unintentional. Steve was itching to get out of his jeans, denim rubbing against his erection with every breath and movement wasn't comfortable. And, coincidently, both his and Bucky's shirts were off and strewn around the room, but both their throbbing erections were trapped in their jeans.

"Buck," Steve groaned, arching his back slightly as Bucky crawled lower, nibbling at each of his nipples and letting his moth trail kisses down his stomach and following his V-line, like a landing strip right down to his crotch.

"Stop teasing," Steve grumbled, curving his legs around his back while he slowly, steadily, deliberately unzipped the jeans and popped the button off, all while keeping his eyes on Steve's, and when Steve couldn't do the same, he gazed at the beauty in his face. His lidded eyes, from pleasure, he guessed. His flushed cheeks, tinged with pink. His mouth, perfect, moulded for only his own. His lips, pink and slightly swollen from their hungry kisses. Bucky didn't know what he'd do without him. Steve.

He opened his eyes now, and saw the change in Bucky's expression. No longer filled with lust or passion or love, just an undeniable sadness and hurt. Instantly unwrapping his legs from Bucky, he sat up and pulled Bucky closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. A sign of comfort, of their love.

"Bucky." Steve's soft voice eventually broke the silence, stirring Bucky out of his lonely, saddened state.

"Steve." He didn't care to lift his head to meet his eyes. Then, he thought, he'd gaze upon my own. Saddened, depressed, upset. As if it was Steve that wasn't enough.

"Buck." Steve did in fact move, to meet Bucky's gaze. His eyes were saddened by him, looking like this. But his own were fierce, proof of their unyielding love. "I love you. I will do anything for you. To protect you, care for you, love you like you deserve to be loved. I promise you, I will love you till my dying day."

"Till the end of the line."


End file.
